leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orianna/Development
First Look: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl By Average Gatsby First Look: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl There are many champions in League of Legends who teach us that - no matter who you are - it's extremely important to make sure that you have the right tools of the trade. Take , the Clockwork Girl, for instance. Anywhere she goes, you'll see her mysterious, spherical following her about. The befuddlement over Orianna's mechanical pet started when we found this schematic while rummaging through a few art department sketches. After every member of the Art Team failed to identify it, we began to deliberate about what its mysterious origins might be. While waiting for the results of our highly scientific in-house carbon dating tests, the greatest historians at Riot Games have been busily speculating about its possible origins. Theories range from diagrams of a lost rune stone, to blueprints from a first edition novel, to a discarded schematic from 's notebook. But then, where would the Vikings get the technology for a clockwork contraption? What use is a mechanized sphere when you're ? What would da Vinci want with schematics for a mechanical ball? After debunking all these theories, only one thing became clear: Orianna's contraption was no ordinary ball. Champion Sneak Peek: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek: Orianna, the Clockwork Girl If working on League of Legends for this long has taught us anything, it's that when it comes to building a champion, it pays to have an eye for quality. Well, whether you're a hextech enthusiast or you're just in the market for a new watch, if you've got any appreciation for fine craftsmanship you should have a look at , the Clockwork Girl and . That's right, we said pet ball! And while it might be strange to see a metal lady walking around everywhere with a mechanical sphere, we're willing to wager that once you see what she can do with it you'll be in the market for a pet ball yourself. Just don't tell your friends you're headed down to the jeweler's for a new pet. They might look at you funny. Orianna Mechanics Preview By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Orianna Mechanics Preview Summoners! We'd love to give you a sneak-peak at some of , the Clockwork Girl's gameplay features. We're blazing new mechanical trails with this champion, and we want to share the excitement with you. Orianna's key gameplay hook is commanding her primary weapon - an animated hextech ball that she uses as a focus for her abilities. This ball acts as a focal point for all of her skills, allowing her to dynamically control space. By moving (as she named it) and then activating skills, you can use it to magic damage, it to allies (then use them as the focal point for your skills) friends, or even enemies out of position. Knowing how and when to use Orianna's abilities - combined with strategic setup - can deny entire areas of a combat zone or support a key ally and act as a force multiplier. To add risk to the kit, her encourages her shorter-range auto-attacks to maximize her damage output. This means you can play safer and use the long range of Orianna's ball, but to lesser effect than if you combine it with auto-attacks. We made this decision in order to create an interesting dichotomy of risk/reward that will allow expert Orianna players to stand out. We want to push the boundaries in our champion creation and your impressions and feedback can help shape this. Let us know what you think! To clear up some confusion, the ball doesn't control like a pet - this is not the archetypical 'pet champion' that commands both the character and another entity. Orianna functions by using her ball as a focal point for her abilities, which is also moved by using abilities. Media Music= ;Related Music Season 6 (2016) Launch League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Orianna Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Orianna initial concept.jpg|Sewn Chaos Orianna Concept (by Riot Artist Rita Lux) Orianna Bladecraft concept.jpg|Bladecraft Orianna Model Orianna Winter Wonder concept.jpg|Winter Wonder Orianna Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Category:Champion development Category:Orianna